Repartir
by Inrainbowz
Summary: OS. L'année qui n'a jamais eu lieu a bien eu lieu pour la famille de Martha, et, alors que leur premier Noël depuis leur "retour" approche, il est difficile de ne pas y penser. Mais peut-être que tout ira bien.


**Note :** Voilà voilà, ma participation au Secret Santa du forum francophone, édition 2015. Il s'agit d'un OS cadeau de Noël pour **Machaon's apprentice** ! Je me suis replongé dans le fandom exprès, ça m'a fait bien plaisir. J'espère que ça lui plaira, et au reste du monde aussi.

Joyeux Noël !

* * *

 **Repartir**

Quand Martha revint des courses chargées de provisions pour le repas de Noël, elle trouva sa sœur debout au milieu du salon, le regard perdu dans le vague, fixé sur les lumières clignotantes du sapin à moitié décoré.

Elle serrait une guirlande dans ses mains, la tordait de manière absente, perdue dans ses pensées. Cela arrivait souvent, ces derniers temps. Martha rentrait dans une pièce et Tish était là, immobile et muette, et son esprit semblait très loin de là où elle se trouvait. Martha posa avec force ses paquets sur le comptoir de la cuisine pour la sortir de sa transe.

« Je crois que j'ai acheté tout ce qu'il fallait, dit-elle avec un ton de bonne humeur forcé, juste je n'ai pas trouvé de levure boulangère mais je crois qu'il en reste assez pour la recette de maman… »

Elle continua de raconter son escapade au supermarché comme si c'était une grande aventure, mais elle finit par être à cours d'anecdote sans intérêt. Quand elle leva les yeux vers Tish, celle-ci avait à peine bougé. Selon toute vraisemblance, elle n'avait rien écouté.

« Tish ? » appela doucement Martha en se rapprochant. « Tish ! »

Elle posa une main sur son épaule et reçut enfin la réaction attendue : Tish sursauta et se retourna brusquement. Elle marcha sur une boule de Noël qui se brisa sous son pied avec un craquement sinistre.

« Oh zut, Martha je ne… oh…

-Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien, Tish calme-toi, tout va bien… »

Elle posa ses deux mains sur les épaules tremblantes de sa sœur pour la ramener un peu à la réalité. Tish posa enfin son regard dans celui, inquiet, de Martha.

« Excuse-moi je… c'est idiot mais… je décorais le sapin et enfin… j'étais en train de me remémorer cette… cette guirlande. Maman la trouvait tellement jolie, je l'ai acheté pour elle l'année dernière. Enfin l'année… l'année… »

Sa voix se brisa. C'était toujours comme ça maintenant. A chaque fois qu'ils essayaient de penser à avant, de se souvenir des dates et du temps passé, il y avait toujours cet accroc, ce bug dans la chronologie censée être linéaire de leur existence. L'année dernière, mais quand ?

L'année dernière, Leo, Tish et Martha avait dû jongler comme toujours entre leur mère et leur père, puisqu'il était hors de question qu'ils passent Noël tous les deux. C'était toujours la même rengaine, tous les ans. Ils avaient intérêt à passer autant de temps chez l'un que chez l'autre, à avoir des cadeaux de la même valeur, et à ne surtout pas faire de comparaison entre les repas, la décoration, les présents… Cela pouvait sembler assez terrible mais ils s'y étaient habitués. Leurs deux parents étaient presque en compétition pour celui qui ferait le meilleur Noël à leurs enfants. Ils préféraient en rire.

Mais l'année dernière, aussi… l'année dernière, ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Martha était seule sur Terre, à marcher sans relâche dans la campagne allemande pour rejoindre Berlin. Elle était épuisée et frigorifiée, continuait à mettre un pied devant l'autre par la seule force de sa volonté. En fait, elle ne savait même pas que Noël était passé. Des réfugiés le lui avaient appris plusieurs jours plus tard quand elle avait finalement atteint la ville. Ils étaient morts peu de temps après, et elle s'était enfuie, encore.

Quant à sa famille, ils avaient passé Noël enchaînés, des esclaves dans la forteresse volante d'où le Maître terrorisait le reste du monde. Il avait organisé une grande fête où lui et sa femme étaient les seuls invités, bien sûr. Tish avait dû mettre un costume de mère Noël outrancier et exécuter leurs moindres requêtes tout le jour durant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne tienne plus sur ses jambes. Leur mère récurait le sol quelque part dans le vaisseau, et leur père était incapable de se lever, après une nouvelle tentative de fuite avortée qui s'était soldé par un terrible passage à tabac.

Ça n'avait eu lieu pour personne d'autre qu'eux, mais ça avait eu lieu quand même, et ils n'arrivaient pas à s'en remettre.

Martha pris les mains de Tish dans les siennes.

« Elle est très belle. Où est-ce que tu voulais la mettre ? »

Tish prit un peu de temps avant de répondre mais finalement, elle reprit un peu contenance, et sourit doucement.

« Là, devant. Pour qu'on la voit bien. »

Elles se remirent à la tâche en silence et finirent rapidement de décorer l'arbre. C'est quelque chose qu'elles avaient toujours aimé faire toutes les deux, une chose qu'elles partageaient. Le genre de chose auxquelles elles avaient besoin de se raccrocher, maintenant que toute leur vie s'était effondrée et avait été reconstruite à l'insu du monde.

« Leo est toujours fâché ? » demanda Tish quand elles se mirent à ranger les courses. Martha soupira.

« Je crois oui. Il viendra quand même pour Noël bien sûr, avec Shonara et Keisha, mais il veut des explications que je ne peux pas lui donner. Ça l'empêche de me pardonner complètement… »

C'était tellement idiot. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de son manque de contrôle, mais ça avait été un réflexe. Elle était rentrée dans l'ancienne chambre de son frère dans la maison de sa mère la semaine passée, à la recherche de vieilles photos. C'était idiot, et ce n'était de la faute de personne. Seulement, lors de sa dernière visite, Leo avait déplacé sa maquette de l'étoile noire de Star Wars et l'avait posé sur la commode derrière la porte. Elle était entrée, et en périphérie de son champ de vision elle avait aperçu cette boule métallique grise perché sur son pied. Et elle avait cru…

Pendant une seconde elle s'était retrouvée des mois en arrière, traqué par les restes dégénérés de l'espèce humaine, de ridicules coques de métal et des vois mécaniques d'enfant capables d'apporter la misère et la désolation, le symbole du désespoir et de la mort.

Elle l'avait défoncé à coup de pied avant de réaliser ce qu'elle faisait.

Cette maquette était un des trésors de la collection de Leo, et elle avait été incapable de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé.

C'était difficile entre eux, depuis leur « retour ». Durant leur précédent Noël, Leo travaillait aux chantiers des fusées comme tous les autres jours de cette terrible année. Pour les travailleurs forcés du règne du Maître, Noël avait été comme tous les autres jours, de longues heures de terribles labeurs, sans repos ni répit, hommes, femmes et enfants employés à la tâche. Mais lui, il ne se rappelait de rien. Comme tous les autres habitants de la Terre, il avait oublié. Pour lui, ce n'était jamais arrivé. Tant mieux, bien sûr. Il aurait sans doute été préférable qu'ils oublient, eux aussi.

Mais non. Eux, ils se réveillaient en larme la nuit, des images de massacres et de destructions emplissant leurs rêves, envahissant les moindres recoins de leur esprit. Ils sursautaient au moindre bruit soudain, ils étaient incapables d'écouter de la musique disco sans ressentir de violente pulsion meurtrière, la vue d'une arme les oppressait. Et ils n'avaient personne à qui en parler. Entre eux, ils en avaient fait le tour, et ils évitaient à présent le sujet. Martha appelait Jack Harkness parfois, juste pour pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un qui savait, qui savait tout, qui en avait vécu autant qu'eux, et même plus, et qui la comprenait elle plus que tout autre, qui essayait de reprendre le cours de son existence sans le Docteur, comme elle. Et Leo sentait bien même si on ne lui disait rien, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, que ses parents étaient déprimés, qu'ils passaient inexplicablement tout leur temps ensemble, que Tish habitait chez eux et n'était pas retourné travailler, que Martha avait toujours l'air si fatiguée, hantée, perdue dans un autre monde. Il savait mais il ne comprenait pas, et il s'éloignait d'eux un peu plus chaque jour.

« Il s'en remettra, dit Tish. Il aime faire sa diva. Il va juste bouder un peu et puis tout ira mieux. »

Martha acquiesça distraitement.

« Tout ira bien, » répéta Tish. Elle avait presque l'air convaincue.

 **O**

L'ambiance était incroyablement tendue au repas de Noël. L'entrée était presque finie et pas plus de trois mots n'avaient été échangés. Tish, Martha et leurs parents étaient piégés dans des souvenirs douloureux, Leo était en colère, sa femme et sa fille, confuses. C'était un désastre.

L'année dernière elle était seule dans le froid, seule avec pour mission de sauver le monde.

L'année dernière ils étaient esclaves, sans avenir et sans espoir.

L'année dernière il n'y avait rien à offrir, rien à souhaiter, rien pour se réjouir.

L'année dernière… l'année dernière…

Non.

Martha se mit un rire.

C'était un rire discret, à peine un pouffement, mais dans le silence gêné de la pièce tout le monde l'entendit clairement. Elle redressa la tête pour voir toutes les têtes tournées vers elle, surprises.

« Je viens de me rappeler. L'année dernière… »

Elle les vit se tendre mais ce n'était pas ça, ce n'était pas ça, qu'il s'était passé. Elle riait de plus en plus, elle en avait du mal à parler.

« Maman, c'est nous qui avons appelé papa pour le faire venir ici. Papa, maman n'a jamais dit que ta copine était une grosse pouffe… pas ce jour-là en tout cas… mais il y avait ce… Oh la la, maman, ton gâteau de Noël avait juste l'air terrible, mais on ne pouvait pas de te le dire, et on cherchait un moyen d'éviter de le manger et…

-C'est Leo qui a eu l'idée ! s'exclama Tish. On a parié sur le fait que tu aurais peut-être envie de lui lancer quelque chose à la figure. On… on a placé le gâteau de manière stratégique et…

-Et je lui ai écrasé sur la tête, termina leur mère. »

Une seconde de silence, et ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Pendant plusieurs minutes ils ne purent rien dire d'autre, plié en deux, les larmes aux yeux.

Cela faisait des mois, plus d'un an peut-être, qu'ils n'avaient pas ri comme ça. Ça faisait tellement de bien, ils n'avaient plus envie de s'arrêter. Il fallut bien pourtant, reprendre sa respiration et se calmer un peu. L'atmosphère avait changé, comme l'air que l'on respire enfin après être resté trop longtemps sous l'eau. Un poids en moins sur la poitrine et dans leur tête. Tish se tourna vers Leo, assis à sa droite, et pris sa main dans la sienne.

« Je sais que les choses ont été bizarre, ces derniers temps. C'est vrai, et c'est aussi vrai que l'on ne peut pas te dire pourquoi. Je sais que ça te rend fou mais tu dois nous faire confiance, d'accord ? Je te promets que ce n'est rien de grave, c'est fini maintenant, et ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec toi. Et que les choses vont aller mieux. »

Elle croisa le regard de chacun des membres de la tablée avant de reposer ses yeux sur lui et de serrer plus fort sa main.

« Tout ira bien. »

Et ils pouvaient le croire.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Bonne fête à tous !


End file.
